Shadow the Hedgehog (Game Character)
|-|Shadow= |-|Adventure Shadow= |-|Shadow (Sonic Forces)= |-|Super Shadow= Summary Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He's an anthropomorphic hedgehog/Black Arm hybrid and the arch-rival of Sonic. Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" (究極生命体 Kyūkyoku Seimeitai?) by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the end result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways to develop a cure for incurable deadly illnesses, more specifically for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed as a threat to humanity. Fifty years later, Shadow was released by Dr. Eggman in order to enlist him in his plan to conquer the world. Initially, Shadow worked with him, but secretly sought to destroy the planet in order to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the military, but was persuaded to help save it from Gerald's doomsday plans. In the process, Shadow lost his memories and as such, sought to uncover the truth of his past, during which he met Black Doom and the Black Arms; in the end, Shadow regained his memories, uncovered the truth and thwarted Black Doom's agenda and saved the world. From there, he continued his mission to protect humanity by becoming a special agent of GUN. Shadow is sharp-witted, always on edge and has a strong sense of purpose, willing to accomplish his goals by any means. Essentially a dark version of Sonic, Shadow can match him in both speed and skill, and can use Chaos Control with a Chaos Emerald. While preferring to work alone, he has helped Sonic and his allies when needed. Power and Stats Key: Base | Super Shadow Tier: 7-B | Likely 2-B Name: Shadow the Hedgehog Age: Over 50. Physically 16-17 Height: 100 cm (3' 3") Weight: 35 kg (77 lb) Gender: Male Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Verse) Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog/Black Arms Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Erinaceomorph Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Pseudo-Flight (with his jet shoes.), Body Control, Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1), Wind Manipulation, Levitation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Healing, BFR, Paralysis Inducement (Via Chaos Spear.), Sealing (With the Scepter of Darkness.), Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet and Ring of Life.), Life-Force Absorption (With the Nocturne Blade.) | All previous abilities to a far greater degree, Flight, Spaceflight, Emotion Empowerment, Invulnerability Attack Potency: City Level (Comparable to Sonic.) | Likely Multiverse Level (Defeated Solaris with the help of 2 other hedgehogs, the latter of who was going to destroy all existing timelines, comparable to Super Sonic.) Speed: MFTL+ (Comparable to Sonic.) | Infinite (Comparable to Super Sonic.) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Immeasurable Striking Strength: City Class | Likely Multiversal Durability: City Level | Likely Multiverse Level Stamina: Extremely High, Limitless via Super Form Range: Standard melee range, Tenths of Meters with Chaos Energy Intelligence: Genius in Combat Weaknesses: Is quite cocky & overconfident and Chaos Boost lasts for a limited amount of time and drains even faster for each level. | None Notable Others Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds, Inhibitor Rings, Shadow Rifle, Pistol, Submachine Gun, Laser Gun, Grenade Launcher, Omochao Gun, Flame Ring, and a Green Chaos Gem. Notable Attacks/Technique: |-|Normal Moves= *'Spin Attack': Can curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump': A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. **'Spin Dash': Can rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. **'Homing Attack': While in the air, he performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. **'Light Speed Attack': Can charged a Spin Dash before attacking all nearby enemies at high speed. **'Black Tornado': Can uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a yellow aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a black cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. *'Sonic Boost': Upon hitting his top velocity, he can surrounded by an aura that distorts space and allows him to barrel through enemies without fear of reprisal. *'Stomp': While in the air, he rockets directly downward, descending in a crouching position. Upon landing, he'll release a destructive shock-wave which damages the nearby surroundings and enemies. |-|Super Shadow= *'Chaos Arrow': A weaker version of the Super State-enhanced Chaos Spear, where Super Shadow fires small bolts of chaos energy at his opponents. *'Spear of Light': An augmented version of the Chaos Spear technique, where Super Shadow releases several Projectiles at once that homes onto his opponent. *'Super Sonic Boost': Can surrounds himself in a golden aura of Chaos Energy before ramming the target with incredible speed, resulting in a rather devastating impact. *'Turbo Boost': Can surrounds himself in a brilliant golden aura that amplifies his speed. This can be used for extensive maneuverability or deployed in short bursts to evade attacks. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Verse Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Animals Category:Geniuses Category:Mammals Category:Leaders Category:Bikers Category:Speedsters Category:Traitors Category:Reformed Characters Category:Console Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Wind Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Resurrection Users